2013.08.01 - Catching Up With An Old Friend
Rainy and overcast. The weather has been ever changing in Westchester, but at least the cloud coverage is allowing for cooler temperatures. That's bad, however, in the fact that those outdoor activities that have 'swimming' in the list are curtailed for the day. Unless, of course, one has the particular mutant gift for not coming down with hypothermia! While the halls are a great deal emptier with the term over, there are a few stalwart few that are making their returns early. It is, after all, the beginning of August, and there are some activities that begin before the school year. There is one that haunts the halls that is neither a student nor a teacher (anymore), and not even an alum. It's a blue, fuzzy elf that has had a hell of a week, and nothing is quite yet going 'right' to counter. There comes the telltale rapid pops of *bamf* in the front entranceway, the atrium, on the stairs, past the stairs, on the ceiling of the hall.. and because of the speed, it is difficult to discern anything other than 'blue' in the middle of all that. The smell makes a couple of the students cough and wave hands in front of their faces as they speed through to the cafeteria to get some air. Finally landing, the Amazing Nightcrawler is on the ceiling, hanging down as if it was the most natural thing to do in front of the Professor's office. His hand is stayed for a long moment.. Ah, August. Time to start thinking about the new curriculum, the new year. Time to attempt to figure out the best way to teach the younger students to understand what is going on in the world around them, when even Kitty isn't sure. With rapt fascination and growing terror, Kitty has watched the news, listened to what has transpired, what is going on around. She read, and re-read Logan's departing letter, and the fear only grew. Responsibility to the school, versus wanting to be there in the midst, and help however she can. Kitty's still torn, but for now - she sticks to the school, to the children, to those that need a comforting hand, even though frankly Kitty could use one /herself/. Her steps bring her through the halls of the school, one hand idly brushing a nice, small apple off as she takes a bite, mauls it around and is suddenly assailed with a terribly familiar scent. Is that..? Brimstone? That's ..Brimstone! A flash of blue. Students waving their hands in the air. And the thought that one Kitty Pryde has? It's about time Fuzzy visited. Moving like the ghost she is, at times, Kitty's sprinting through walls, doors, pausing when the scent gets stronger, to avoiding where it is weaker, and finally, a wee bit out of breath - it's just a good thing Kurt is paused, his hand stayed, for it allowed Kitty to not only catch her breath, but catch /up/. "KURT!" Okay, regardless of the fact that Kurt is there before Professor Xavier's door, and hanging upside down on the ceiling - one Kitty Pryde is now standing beneath Kurt, a wide smile on her features, hazel eyes twinkling with delight and an apple with one bite out of it still clutched into her hands. After feeling a little more than estranged from the school since his conversation with Scott and his departure, it really does come as something of a surprise to hear his name called, no, shouted at him to gain his attention. He'd left no note, no 'goodbye'. Like the creature of shadows that he pretends to be, Kurt simply slipped off to do that which he felt he had to. To keep the battles as far from the school as possible. He too is embroiled in something of a war, and while it's a dream that Xavier's wouldn't be touched, he is trying. Very hard. Along the way, however, the elf needs to make contact. To ask for help, and to be reminded of a few very real facts. He does this for the children. Turning yellow eyes towards the so very familiar sounding voice that calls to him, those glowing eyes widen, as does a smile, a genuine smile, showing decidedly pointed canines in the expression. "Katzchen!" BAMF! Kurt teleports to the floor, though he probably could have simply dropped and flipped.. but he appears rightside up, feet on the ground, and reaches to give his friend a one-armed hug, with his left. "I thought for a little while, the only communication I would have with you was text. Made me feel like an 'online friend'." Though, most of it is his fault, and he'll be the first to admit it. A few things are noted, one Kurt gave her a hug with one arm, versus both, though it is returned with a tight embrace of one that is very happy to see an old friend. Kitty simply flings her arms about Kurt's neck and torso (and is wisely trying to avoid the other arm), and hugs in tight. To be honest, Kitty never really knew the reasoning behind Kurt being gone - like so many others, they left for their own reasons, and Kitty was very sure they were good ones. So she hasn't asked, she lets it go. Right now though? For Kitty..? This is the best part of her day, heck, week if she's honest. Taking a step back after the embrace, Kitty's hand remains on Kurt's shoulder, her intense hazel eyes scanning Kurt from head to toe with worry and concern as she notes, "Fuzzy, you'll always be more than that, but it was a means to keep in contact with you." Kurt's always been Kitty's dearest of friends, and Kitty will -never- forget that. A million questions. That much Kitty has. A million of them, from how long are you back? Did you need to see the Professor? How's Amanda? What's new? Tell me about Genosha - to yeah, Genosha and everything else in one. Kitty wants to just spill forth with every question she has, instead, her gaze rests evenly upon Kurt's eyes, "It's really good to see you. I've missed you terribly." Her voice intones her sincerity, brows furrowed together as she speaks, hand gently tightening upon the arm that Kurt gave to her, then releasing her grip entirely to idly twist the apple in her hand around and around in nervous fashion, biting her tongue, and her questions for the time being. The tighter squeeze gives Kurt's muscles a tautness, and there's a moment when the urge to disengage is a real one. Instead, however, a breath is sucked, and his 'good' arm gives his friend that longer, fond embrace. "Please, Katzchen.. I was injured earlier. Still healing.." But before she can go from happy to mother hen in .04 seconds, he offers, "But I'm fine. Really." Now, however, Kurt takes a step, ready to pull his friend with him. Those eyes linger on the door, but that can wait, it can. (Blessed Mother, please let it be fine to wait! Turning now fully to his friend, the smile creeps back from the pained to the genuinely happy. "I've missed you too, Katzchen." That smile shifts to something less happy, if not disappointed, and it's more seen around those featureless yellow eyes, "Though I have some bad news. I'd promised you a ride on the Blue Rover? It's no more. It met with an unfortunate.." Accident? No. On purpose? Absolutely. "...happenstance, the details I still have yet to learn." With that bit of news, Kurt is more than happy to charge on, cueing his friend that he is, indeed, undoubtedly open to some of those questions that he can see racing past those big brown eyes of hers. "Am I too late to find Logan?" Of course the place is abuzz with the news. "I wanted to find him before he left." Swiftly Kitty's taking a step back, watching Kurt's face offer that pained expression - it /is/ just a good thing that Kurt offered the 'I'm fine, really' part, for Kitty was about to insist on things like the medical bay, and if he needed to see Jean. Her eyes narrow slightly onto Kurt, judging if he's telling the truth. Yet - as Kurt turns fully to address her, and then explains his boat is destroyed..! Well, a sharp intake of her /own/ breath is taken, as Kitty's eyes widen, "Oh.. Oh Fuzzy I'm so sorry." She wants to say more, but then Kurt goes into Logan, and Kitty just shakes her head, wildly curly hair spilling over her shoulders by the motion. "No, he's.. he's already gone. Though I'm not really sure where. I can only guess to Genosha, but we really don't know for certain." A touch of sadness even more than anything else enters Kitty's gaze. She respects Logan a lot, he's always taught her so much, and he just left, like so many others - without a word. Kitty can only assume it was for the good of the school, and those within it. Those she helps to teach, to understand. The apple is stuffed into the pockets of her capris as Kitty tilts her head towards one of the school rooms, there to sit down and chat, if Kurt'll have the time for it. "So, tell me, Fuzzy how bad /is/ it there, is that what you're here to speak to the Professor about? Genosha? Magneto? Wolverine's letter mentioned something about a weapon of mass destruction, though seriously, Magneto's enough of one himself, I'm not sure how much worse that could get." And Kitty continues, talking a mile a minute as she gets out her fears. "How.. How bad /is/ it? There? Do you think it'll cross borders..? To here? To the school?" Her hazel eyes scan Kurt with worry as she continues. "Is Amanda okay? Will you be able to replace the boat? And.. sorry for so many questions, it's been a long time since we've had the opportunity to just talk, Elf." Kurt is more than happy to take the stroll to a classroom, and once he's gotten the 'once over' with that look he knows so well, he reaches for Kitty's to lead her. Settling on a desk, he makes sure there's room beside him for their talk. "My boat, Katzchen.. well, a dear friend of mine was on it. Und now, she's missing. That's why I'm here.. to ask the Professor to use Cerebro. I don't know if she's dead, alive, if she walked out und escaped the fire.. or if she was even there to begin with." So many unanswered questions for the elf that Cerebro can answer. Of course, that also probably means that a host of more will crop up. "As for Logan," Kurt's tail sways gently behind him before it moves to wrap around his friend's waist. "I think he went back to Genosha. I was there with him.. well, nein. He came after me. I saw him at the mountain. Or, rather, the crater after Magneto blew it up." He brings his good hand up to dig at his face, and takes a deep breath to start again. "Genosha. I had meant to go there when the Sentinels attacked a Mutant Center. They'd taken Mystique and Magneto, und I was going to follow. I was delayed, und the next moment? The EMP blast. Still, I didn't go. I left for the island after the mountain disappeared, killing hundreds of people. There, I confronted him." Kurt drops his hand and looks at his friend. "He allowed me to do several things. He granted me access to Humanity First's database on the island, und he allowed me to visit the crater. Mystique went with me, und that was when I saw Logan." Which gives him the idea that his friend is there now. Or will be shortly. "Since then? Well, it's been on the news. Magneto being Imperator. Mystique wishes me to remain there with her.. und.." Here, his voice lowers, "..und with Rogue." There's a wistful smile that creases his face, "You know I have always been a sucker for research? I have been tracking down mutant research, und that island is a treasure trove." Mutant research that can be used against mutants... Hopping up onto the table next to Kurt, Kitty's hands plant on each side of her, twisting her torso around just enough to watch Kurt, and listen to everything he has to say. Occasionally, her brows will knit together in concern, though she doesn't say anything - just yet. Still allowing Kurt to continue speaking. As his tail wraps about her waist, Kitty's fingers idly brush against it, offering the warmth of a squeeze before her fingers once again find the edge of the desk, there to wrap around the edge, as her legs dangle down. Ever so often, her upper teeth begin to maul down upon her lower lip, as worry etches into her gaze, head bobbing once or twice to show she's not only listening, but attempting to process the information that Kurt offers. Finally, Kitty lets out a rush of air. "I.. I'm not sure the Professor is in, Kurt." She states with a worried tone. "But Jean should be, I think her, and Scott and Rachel and Doug are back from Muir Island. And she should be able to utilizing Cerebro." As Kurt should know, but Kitty's simply stating what she can, in order to help. Worried eyes scan Kurt's as Kitty offers a quick, "I'm sure your friend is okay." Hope eternal springs forth from Kitty, as she tries to keep everything optimistic, in a very trying time. Another soft breath, as Kitty bobs her head again, digesting everything. "It's so confusing, to hear about everything - what has transpired, and what is going on, beneath the surface." She states, before her gaze lifts upwards, narrowing upon Kurt with an even, quiet, almost stoic expression. "But know this, Kurt, whatever goes on, whatever happens. If you need me, I'll be there, in a heart beat. Cause that's what friends and team-mates are for." And regardless of what has transpired, Kitty will -always- consider Kurt as such, a friend and team-mate. "I have been praying for her, though.. I admit that I'm a little grumpy too." Calvalcade of emotions there, and which plays depends upon the minute, the thought that comes to mind at that time. Kurt exhales in a soft chuff, and nods slowly. "It is something I would rather the Professor do for me," Kurt begins slowly. "I have spoken to Jean since departing, but not Scott.. as for Rachel und Doug?" Rachel? Again, he shakes his head to dislodge the thought even as he begins to unwind his tail to set it free to hang once again. "Muir Island.. that's still working?" He'd thought.. but.. News to him! So many things are happening here, and as much as his news to Kitty is puzzling, this life at the mansion does seem to be growing distant from him. "Katzchen, if I have my say, none of this will ever touch the mansion or the children. But, please.." and his voice lowers. "Promise me that the students here will feel safe from the world outside. If they do not, then we've failed them." Kurt offers a smile, and sliding off his spot on the desk, turns to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I swear I will call if I have need of your aid. Und, at the moment, I'm staying at the Majestic Theatre. There's an old theatre that had been corrupted, und we banished the evil, but.." Here, the elf smiles again, the gesture lopsided, "the place needs work. I'm not moving to Genosha." A soft smile plays over Kitty's features, at the peck on her forehead, though the words Kurt offers does send a slight shiver through her afterwards. Pushing off from the desk, Kitty hops to her feet, a very faint frown starting to form, and getting deeper the more she ponders Kurt's words. "Kurt, I promise with everything I hold dear, I will make sure the school is kept safe from everything. And everyone." It's why she hasn't left, it's why she stays here - to teach, to help, to be a protector with her own life, a life she would willingly give for each and -every- student, and most importantly - every ideal that she believes in. Without thinking though, just speaking on instinct, Kitty's hand gestures upstairs. "There's always room here too, if you need." Well, perhaps not quite so unthinking, as it is to simply make sure Kurt knows, no matter how far he goes, in Kitty's mind, home is always home and always will be. "As far as Muir - yeah I guess it's still going, I'm not certain on the exacts, but evidently some big battle happened, and they took Scott there to be helped." A slight shrug runs across Kitty's shoulders as she offers the news, "Oh and Rachel's.. Rachel's this girl from some distant, horrific future. She's .. I think she's related to Scott and Jean in some fashion, though not sure how. Her and I are rooming for the time being." And Kitty's all about getting Rachel adjusted to the world, and has already subjected her to The Princess Bride, a necessity you know. Finally though, Kitty's realizing Kurt needs to go talk to the professor, so she's about to let him, when she pauses and plants her hand on his /good/ arm, "Take care of yourself, Fuzzy. And if you see Logan, tell him I'm annoyed he didn't at least say good bye to me." A twinkle, a grin, before it fades again as Kitty shakes her head. "Seriously though, remember that you're not alone." Kurt smiles, showing fangs again, and his tones sound light, even if soft, "I bet Scott's rented out my room, Katzchen." Though he does step forward to give his friend a hug. "Danke, liebchen. It may have been an unthinking comment, but when a student told me that they didn't feel safe in the mansion unless they fought?" The words still haunt him. "You know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe here. But, it is good to know that you are here, protecting them from within." The smile brightens again, and there's that lopsided cant to it. "Remember when you would get angry with us because you believed we were leaving you behind? It was so you could protect those who couldn't protect themselves." Now, Kurt takes a step back and looks towards the Professor's office again. "Time to check again. Und I will pass the message on to Logan. I swear." Here, his tones take a teasing tenor, "Und I'll even try to do it with the same amount of huffiness, though I'm not sure I'll get it quite right." Kurt has to resist the urge to hug his friend again before parting, but instead, he brings a hand up to wiggle his three fingers before *BAMF!* Category:Log